1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cosmetic compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to cosmetic compositions that are applied to the skin and lips, which offer enhanced ease of application and wear resistance, e.g. non-feathering and non-bleeding. In addition, the present invention provides cosmetic compositions that have features of traditional gloss products, namely high shine, even coverage, and light feel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional lipsticks are made of an oil or fatty base that is stiffened to a desired consistency with waxes of various types. The waxes serve to raise the melting point and improve the physical stability of the base. The color of the lipstick is ordinarily provided by insoluble pigments or lakes, which are finely dispersed in the base. In addition, a fluorescein dye derivative, such as tetrabromofluorescein, which stains the lips, may be incorporated into the base.
A lip gloss composition is a composition used for cosmetic and lip care purposes and specifically for lip coloring, in much the same manner as lipsticks are used. A lip gloss composition has a very high shine. Moreover, the lip gloss composition is commonly semi-solid, and has a fluid, smooth consistency. These characteristics are preferred by consumers in many situations.
However, lip gloss compositions are moved too readily on the surface of the lips. Such movement results in very low wear resistance. For example, lip glosses will accumulate in the fine creases in the skin of the lips and the skin immediately surrounding the lips. This tendency is called feathering, and is undesirable to consumers. Additionally, the oils contained in a lip gloss oftentimes cause the color to migrate beyond the outer perimeter of the lips, resulting in a halo effect. This tendency is called bleeding, and is undesirable to consumers.
Prior art examples of wear-resistant cosmetic compositions include U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,780 to Jennings, et al., titled Cosmetic Composition. The Jennings et al. patent provides for a composition comprising a resin, a polysiloxane, a polyolefin that is liquid at room temperature, and at least one hardening agent.
However, there is an ongoing need for cosmetic compositions, which may be used, for example, as lip gloss compositions, that combine high shine, fluidity, and smooth consistency with wear resistance and vibrant color.